


Coming for You

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Coming for You

Life used to be bland and boring.

The hairs at your nape stand up.

The wolf in the shadows.

He’s coming for you.

Life is brighter and focused.

Pain is sharp, craved, needed.

The fear is abandoned.

You draw closer to the forbidden night.

The mistress of moonlight.

She’s coming for you.

The feeling is there just at the edge.

Brushing against your soul.

Sensing it and calling out for it.

He’s coming for you.

Blood drips from the corner of bitten lips.

Bruises bloom beneath shattered skin.

She’s coming for you.

He’s here.

“Master.”

She’s here.

“My lady.”

You come apart at the seams.

Your soul sings.

“Mine.”

Peace.

Sweet, sweet peace.

Surrender.

Submission.

Give.

Take.

Whisper.

“Yours.”


End file.
